


Along

by 17_bit



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 本來是要寫青春疼痛文學的（但我查了google其實也沒有懂）但最後變成真的很痛的文學了⋯⋯不可以！我不接受！而且字怎麼那麼多⋯⋯我不是才寫幾個小時嗎⋯⋯我還沒校稿，回家有空再說有點什麼ㄉ描寫ㄛ





	Along

夫勝寬是最晚來到這個家的孩子。

崔家人來到育幼中心的時候夫勝寬正坐在角落自己玩著小熊娃娃，那是他唯一可以稱得上是自己的東西。夫勝寬瘦的跟竹竿一樣，其他孩子們都笑他賣相不佳，他倒不是真的那麼在乎，被領養也不見得比較好，夫勝寬想起了上個月被帶走的那個孩子，那算是他在這裡的朋友，本來以為對方可以過上幸福的日子，卻在前兩天被老師領著去參加對方的喪禮。

夫勝寬抱著對方遺留下來的兔子娃娃，面無表情的站在靈堂裡頭，他不知道該不該哭，也沒有想要哭。其他老師們都在啜泣，他牽著對他們很好的老師，對方總是偷偷多給他一顆饅頭，向上望，女人咬著唇哭的臉都紅通通的，夫勝寬握緊了老師的手，他不想再讓老師哭的那麼難過了。

夫勝寬已經是十二歲的孩子了，對育幼中心等待領養的孩子們來說，年紀稍大，許多人都是直接略過他去問其他的孩子。夫勝寬無所謂，他想著反正自己也不健康，不如老老實實待著，那麼也不會再讓老師哭了吧。他朋友的兔子娃娃被拿走放到了靈堂裡頭，夫勝寬的小熊缺了個朋友，他讓小熊坐在朋友的位置上，對著那些來物色孩子的人們，一點興趣都沒有。

「你好啊。」

夫勝寬轉過頭去看，濃眉大眼的兩個男孩子站在他的不遠處，兩個人握著手，夫勝寬面無表情，他不知道是誰開口的，也有可能不是在對他說話。但是他看看四周，只有他一個人而已。

「你好，我是崔勝哲，這是我弟弟崔韓率，你叫甚麼名字？」  
「夫……夫勝寬。」

夫勝寬太久沒有說話了，他唯一的朋友走了，對著小熊說話太過詭異，老師有事要忙，他沒有可以談話的對象，索性就把嘴給閉上。他看著眼前的男孩子們，他們對望然後就對著他笑了。崔韓率朝他伸出了沒有被握住的那隻手，夫勝寬盯著看了一會，把小熊放到對方手裡。他以為對方是對自己的小熊有興趣，雖然它有一點髒，希望崔韓率不要嫌棄，但是它真的是蠻可愛的一隻小熊。

「韓率是想跟你一起玩，我們可以一起玩嗎？」

夫勝寬轉過去看崔勝哲，作為哥哥，對方看起來很成熟，比他們都要高上一些，夫勝寬也想要有這樣的哥哥，他看著對面兄弟緊握的手，把小熊拿了回來，然後搖搖頭。

「這裡沒有甚麼好玩的，你們可以去那邊跟其他人一起玩。」

夫勝寬指了其他孩子們主要聚集的位置，那邊有很多玩具，大部分的家長也聚在那邊，夫勝寬猜崔勝哲和崔韓率的爸爸媽媽也一定在那邊。為甚麼有這兩個孩子了還要來育幼中心呢？是要把他們丟掉嗎？怎麼可能，這麼好看的兩個人。崔勝哲聽了他的話之後對著夫勝寬笑了，他往前站了一步，然後蹲下身跟他平視，崔韓率也蹲了下來。夫勝寬眨了眨大眼睛，以為是自己沒有說清楚。

「這邊沒有玩具。」  
「但是有勝寬啊。」  
「我想跟勝寬一起玩。」

崔韓率席地而坐，他從小包包裏頭拿出了另外一隻娃娃，是一隻小老虎，他說可以跟夫勝寬的小熊當朋友。夫勝寬看了小老虎一眼，是隻非常漂亮的娃娃，乾乾淨淨的還有香味，就跟崔韓率還有崔勝哲一樣，夫勝寬抬眼看了崔勝哲一眼，對方笑著點點頭，把小老虎往他的方向推了一些。

夫勝寬被崔韓率牽著手去充滿玩具、等待被領養的孩子，和準備領養人的家長們的那個角落。崔勝哲牽著崔韓率的另外一隻手，夫勝寬抱著自己的小熊和崔韓率的小老虎，有些不知所措。對他很好的老師也在那邊，對方看起來有些驚訝，然後又咬著下嘴唇，看起來好像又要哭了。

「媽媽，勝寬能跟我們回家嗎？」

果然崔勝哲和崔韓率的父母親也一樣長得很好看，兩個人都像是電視上會出現的人一樣，夫勝寬低下了頭，覺得自己不會被喜歡，他想掙扎開崔韓率的手，把小老虎還給對方，回到他原本的角落。但崔韓率把他的手握得太緊了，他實在沒有辦法逃開。

「你好，你叫勝寬嗎？」

女人蹲下了身子看他，夫勝寬點點頭，他不知道要怎麼應對大人，他短暫的十二年人生中沒有遇過幾個大人，也沒有遇過那麼漂亮的人。老師站在旁邊說他的好話，然後笑的很開心，他眨眨眼睛，抿著嘴不敢說話。對方伸出手，夫勝寬縮著身子避開，他並沒有很乾淨，不能弄髒了對方的手。但對面的女人一點都不在意，他往前了一些把夫勝寬擁入懷中，然後摸摸他的頭，對他笑得好好看，老師也笑的很好看，他這次沒有讓老師哭了。

「那麼可愛的勝寬，以後就是我們家的孩子了。」

夫勝寬被牽著走進了大大的房間，裏頭有一張雙人床和一張單人床，中間用著小小的桌子隔著。雙人床上被子亂糟糟的，上頭還有幾隻娃娃，夫勝寬想那應該是崔韓率和崔勝哲的床。韓率把他的小熊放在了單人床上，然後拍拍床鋪，大大的眼睛笑得瞇起來。

「這張是勝寬的床，我讓爸爸把中間的桌子搬走，這樣我們就可以睡在一起了。」  
「不……我想一個人睡。」  
「韓率，先去洗手換衣服。」

崔勝哲走了進來，說媽媽在外面等他，崔韓率看起來有點失落，他放開夫勝寬的手低著頭走出去。夫勝寬抓起他的小熊，怕弄髒了床。崔勝哲牽上他的手，摸摸他的頭跟他道歉。

「韓率很喜歡你，所以才會這樣，以後我們再一起睡也可以。」

夫勝寬被牽著出來也換了衣服，崔勝哲和崔韓率的媽媽，喔，現在也是他的媽媽了，拿著漂亮的新衣服想要讓他換上，夫勝寬挺抗拒的，他覺得自己身上這一套就夠了，但其實又覺得自己跟那麼漂亮的家格格不入，他隨時都想逃跑。爸爸把他抱起說是要跟兒子來個男人之間的談話，被抱進了浴室，他被迫跟小熊分開，夫勝寬非常的不安。

崔勝哲和崔韓率跟他們的爸爸長得很像，濃眉大眼的，看起來像雕像，夫勝寬看著對方蹲下身來對著自己笑，有些卸下心房。對方的語氣很溫柔，說著希望夫勝寬把這裡當成他自己家，家裡所有人都很歡迎他成為崔家的一份子，他就是他們的家人，不需要擔心會不會把哪裡弄髒，這一點都沒有關係。夫勝寬因為心裏的想法被猜中，有些窘迫，臉紅紅的，爸爸揉亂他的頭髮，笑得像是他真的父親一樣。爸爸把他洗的乾乾淨淨，夫勝寬染上了崔家的香味，媽媽幫他吹頭髮的時候也笑咪咪的，說著夫勝寬可愛。

他穿著粉紅色條紋的襯衫，和白色的短褲，還綁了條深粉色的領結，整個人粉粉嫩嫩的，看起來很可愛。他被媽媽牽著走出來，崔韓率抱著他的小熊坐在沙發上，對方跟他的衣服是一對的，粉藍色的條紋襯衫和白色的短褲還有領帶。他看起來很開心，拍拍自己旁邊的位置讓夫勝寬過來坐。那個空位就在崔勝哲和崔韓率中間，哥哥的襯衫是深藍色條紋的，跟他和崔韓率的是同一個款式的，他坐到兩個人中間，崔韓率把小熊遞了過來，他的小熊也香香的。

「媽媽也幫小熊洗澡了，跟小老虎一樣。」

他們的媽媽很喜歡拍照，也喜歡幫孩子打扮，家裡都是他們的照片，崔勝哲和崔韓率常常被打扮的像是洋娃娃一樣。夫勝寬來了媽媽是最高興的了，兩個孩子都像爸爸，穿著衣服也比較陽剛，夫勝寬就很可愛了，媽媽收了好久的粉紅色飾品終於可以給人穿上了，她高興極了。夫勝寬以為媽媽比較想要個女兒，他站在媽媽的工作室裡頭讓人量尺寸，崔勝哲跟崔韓率就坐在旁邊看他被媽媽翻來翻去的。

夫勝寬總是被打扮的粉粉嫩嫩的，雖然也沒有讓他穿裙子，但就是可愛，像隻惹人憐愛到小白兔，媽媽老是抱著他親親他的頭頂，還要為他打上漂亮的粉紅色蝴蝶結。夫勝寬已經來崔家一個禮拜了，爸爸讓他繼續保留夫這個姓氏，雖然他一點都無所謂自己姓甚麼就是了。他知道了崔韓率跟他同年，還小他一個月，也知道崔勝哲大他三歲。他還知道爸爸和媽媽是再婚的，那怎麼會四個人長得那麼像，夫勝寬一邊舉起了手讓媽媽量胸圍，一邊思考著。媽媽讓他換上了亮黃色的長袖毛衣，看來像隻小雞，大概是突然伙食變得很好，夫勝寬的臉比起以往圓潤不少，看起來更加可愛，雖然身體還是瘦巴巴的，但冬天穿的厚，也看不出來。而且媽媽總說圓圓的才可愛，再往他碗裡多添一塊肉，夫勝寬覺得自己會被養成小豬。

夫勝寬下個月就滿十三歲了，他不確定自己要不要去上學，在育幼中心只有老師們稍微的教導基本常識，而崔勝哲和崔韓率好像沒有在上學。他今天跟爸爸一起出來買東西的時候問了這個問題。

「勝寬想上學嗎？」  
「我沒有上學過。」  
「那就跟勝哲和韓率一起在家裡自學吧。」

夫勝寬是一張白紙，他知道的不多，但學的很快。爸爸現在是研究所的教授，媽媽以前是幼兒園的老師，他很快的吸收知識學的比崔勝哲和崔韓率都好。媽媽開心極了，說是很有成就感，她給夫勝寬繫上了漂亮的蝴蝶結，他看起來也像個洋娃娃似的。

夫勝寬跟崔韓率比較親近，他們同年紀，想法也比較相同，崔韓率沒有少表現過自己對他的喜愛，兩個孩子總是牽著手，或是一起玩，爸爸媽媽本來很擔心崔勝哲會感到寂寞，但事實上兩個弟弟都還是很黏哥哥，而且崔韓率還是跟崔勝哲睡在同一張床上。

開始上課之後，媽媽有時候因為忙著做衣服，就由崔勝哲擔任老師教他們。崔勝哲教會他親吻，這是爸爸和媽媽沒有教過他的。崔勝哲和崔韓率很熟悉接吻，崔勝哲從不吝嗇給予崔韓率親吻，這是夫勝寬發現的。崔韓率要求的哥哥也從來不拒絕，這點他倒是也一樣。夫勝寬不懂親吻的意思，他歪著頭看崔韓率爬到哥哥身上索吻，他坐在這頭寫習題，看起來格格不入。

崔勝哲招招手讓夫勝寬過去，他乖巧的爬過來，抬頭看著哥哥被吻的水亮的嘴唇。

「勝寬有親吻過嗎？」  
「親吻是什麼？」

崔韓率先捧著夫勝寬的臉親了一下，他歪著頭，只覺得軟軟的。然後崔勝哲也捧著他的臉親吻，跟崔韓率的並不一樣，哥哥親上來的時候帶著香氣，他閉著的嘴被撬開，他整張臉變得紅通通的，他看見鏡子裡自己的模樣，跟在喪禮上老師的臉一樣。

「親吻是悲傷的事嗎？」  
「是高興的事喔。」

夫勝寬第一次覺得人類的情緒那麼複雜。

他們始終沒有把床併在一起睡，夫勝寬背對著崔家兄弟睡著了，他還是習慣一個人，雖然來家裡的阿姨叔叔們都說他跟崔韓率像是雙胞胎似的，但他還是習慣一個人。他總覺得崔韓率在盯著他看，但這不影響他的睡眠，今天幫媽媽跑腿去超商買東西，他累的很。

半夜他被細小的聲音吵醒，他身後的大床上有兩個人貼在一起，他其實看不到，但他想起早起時總會看見崔韓率埋在崔勝哲的懷裡頭睡覺，他想這對兄弟大概就是這樣睡的，然後他聽見崔韓率在叫他的名字，他本來想轉頭過去的，但他聽見了崔勝哲說話的聲音。

「這樣會吵醒勝寬的，噓——」

他跟崔韓率十四歲的時候，崔勝哲已經十七歲了。哥哥長得漂亮，濃眉大眼，眼睫毛長長的，眼睛裡頭都是星星。他跟夫勝寬說話的時候總是直直的看著他的眼睛，夫勝寬覺得那像是黑夜閃耀的星空，也像是深不見底的海。哥哥牽著他的手走去外面的超商買冰棒，八月的夏天悶熱的不像話，牽著的手黏黏的，但誰也沒有放開。

哥哥前幾天才過生日，夫勝寬給他畫了一張卡片祝福，崔勝哲的生日願望是想跟夫勝寬一起睡一晚。他被哥哥抱在懷裡，老實說有些不自在，哥哥的體溫不高，但環繞在腰間的手卻很熱。他得到了一個晚安吻，崔韓率氣呼呼的在他的單人床上盯著他們看。崔勝哲蹭在他的脖子處，呼吸的氣息都噴在他身上，那晚夫勝寬沒有睡好，難以入眠，不知道崔韓率都是怎麼睡著的。

他們在超商冰櫃前選冰棒，崔勝哲選了盒裝冰淇淋，幫崔韓率買了隻哈密瓜味的冰棒，夫勝寬自己選了個香草味的甜筒。

「我可以現在吃嗎？」  
「當然可以。」

夫勝寬被牽著手回家，他吃的速度慢，太陽下甜筒融化的太快，乳白色的液體都流到了他手上，他來不及舔，粉嫩的舌頭不停的把冰淇淋挖進自己嘴裡，夫勝寬分不出心思看路，哥哥就停了下來。他抬頭看崔勝哲，嘴邊的香草被對方舔進了嘴裡，他不知道這算什麼，他讀的書沒有學到，媽媽也沒有教。

十五歲的生日，崔韓率的生日願望是把床併在一起睡，他始終沒有放棄這個執念，而且在他們都已經越發成熟的春天提出了這個請求，家裡所有人都盯著他看，夫勝寬沒有理由拒絕，也拒絕不了，他從來不會對崔家人的要求說不。那天晚上他們三個睡在一塊，崔勝哲跟崔韓率把他夾在中間，像是他第一天來到的那樣。崔韓率從正面抱著夫勝寬，他們面對面，嘴唇似有若無的碰在一塊，夫勝寬看著崔韓率精緻的臉，感覺自己又要睡不好覺了，然後崔勝哲從後頭抱上來，跟上次一樣，明明是入春還有點微涼的夜晚，夫勝寬卻熱的沒辦法入眠。

一天早上起來的時候夫勝寬覺得褲子黏踢踢的，像是他跟崔勝哲在大太陽底下牽著的手，也像是崔韓率親上來的嘴唇。他掀開被子看見下身的衣物被浸濕了一片，他瞪大眼睛又羞愧又害怕，自己肯定做錯了什麼，然後崔勝哲的聲音從旁邊傳了過來。

「勝寬？怎麼了？」  
「呃！勝哲哥⋯⋯」

夫勝寬趕緊把被子蓋了回去，他想起了很小的時候在育幼中心不愉快的體驗，把床弄髒了從來不是什麼好事，他低著頭漲紅了臉不知道該怎麼辦。崔勝哲走過來摸摸他的頭，坐在床邊看著他，哥哥掀起了被子的一角，夫勝寬伸手去壓。

「沒事的，這很正常。」  
「很正常⋯⋯嗎？」

崔勝哲親了上來，夫勝寬下意識的把眼睛給閉上，哥哥的親吻總是讓他缺氧，他抓著崔勝哲的睡衣，感覺空氣一點一點被抽離，然後有隻手放在了他難以啟齒的地方，夫勝寬一下瞪大了眼睛不知所措。

「沒事的，會很舒服的。」

崔勝哲低下頭去拉開了他的褲頭，夫勝寬覺得奇怪，但也說出來，哥哥白皙的肌膚透過低下身的動作一覽無遺，他下意識的臉紅，下身被包裹著，眼前一片旖旎風光，夫勝寬繃緊了神經，一下子有種解放的感覺，他迷迷糊糊的看著崔勝哲，對方張嘴給他看裡頭米白色的液體，像是他不小心沾在嘴邊被崔勝哲吃進嘴裡的香草冰淇淋。哥哥嚥下了那東西，又湊上來跟他接吻，香甜的變調，夫勝寬覺得腥腥的而皺眉，崔勝哲看著他的樣子笑了。

抓不住夏天的尾巴，十八歲的崔勝哲要去讀大學了，雖然如此但因為是家附近的學校也不用住宿，日子跟往常倒是沒有什麼不一樣。開學第一天的時候夫勝寬跟崔韓率牽著手在家外頭的路口等崔勝哲下課，哥哥和新認識的同學一起走了過來，他們看見他跟崔韓率牽著的手臉色變得有些奇怪，夫勝寬也覺得對方奇怪。哥哥最終沒有邀請那些朋友到家裡來，雖然那本來是他們今天來這裡的目的。

夫勝寬一手被崔韓率牽著，一手被崔勝哲牽著，他們一起走回家。他抬頭看了看崔勝哲，對方看起來並不是很愉快。

「為什麼哥哥的朋友不來家裡玩？」  
「他們有事。」

崔勝哲捧著他的臉吻在了他的額頭上，夫勝寬疑惑的歪著頭，崔韓率點點頭，也親了他一口。

夫勝寬十六歲的夏天他們躲在冷氣房裡頭，接吻變的像是一個打招呼的方式，或者是日常習慣的定式。爸媽變得很忙，他們大了也不需要照顧，夫勝寬一樣被換上各種漂亮的粉嫩衣服，但媽媽已經不幫他繫上蝴蝶結了。可是崔勝哲會幫他繫上，然後崔韓率會幫他解掉。

他們在冷氣房裡頭，原本的衣服會被脱的一絲不掛，夫勝寬一開始還不懂，他在旁邊寫著國語習題，他能吸收的知識有限，沒有去上學，爸爸媽媽開始忙，他不被允許自己到外頭，哥哥不帶他去圖書館，他只能重複寫著這些問題卷，把已經懂懂東西再次咀嚼吞下。崔勝哲說要教他新的東西，崔韓率是小老師，他坐在哥哥和小一個月的弟弟中間，崔勝哲又親上來，然後崔韓率把剛剛哥哥才繫上的蝴蝶結給拉開。

崔勝哲用手把他身體摸了個遍，他抖著身體唸了哥哥的名字，再小聲的叫了崔韓率的名字。他覺得這種感覺很怪，但被崔勝哲摸著的感覺也很舒服，他是要學什麼新東西？他想起了那天晚上崔韓率叫他名字的時候。

「這個是那天晚上的時候哥哥教韓率的嗎？」  
「嗯，現在也要教勝寬了。」

他們三個脫了精光，夫勝寬被翻來覆去，崔勝哲像那天早上一樣含住了他，崔韓率則在上頭跟他接吻。他其實有一點不滿，他覺得自己不應該比崔韓率晚會這些東西，他不知道該怎麼稱呼的東西，因為他是哥哥，雖然只大了一個月而已。

崔勝哲拿出了一罐東西，濕淋淋的，他自己翻過身子讓夫勝寬看怎麼用這罐東西。手指進去的時候，穴口粉嫩的肉就爭先恐後的吸住了入侵物，夫勝寬不懂哥哥為什麼要那麼做，崔勝哲拉過他的手讓他來做。

「會很舒服的。」

夫勝寬學著哥哥的動作插進手指，崔勝哲教導他的聲音變調，呼吸也變得急促，他像個求知慾旺盛的孩子，問哥哥為什麼會舒服。哥哥沒辦法分神應付他的問題，崔韓率讓他再加一隻手指進去。崔勝哲趴在地上高高翹起臀部，他讓崔韓率示範給夫勝寬要怎麼做，最晚加入的孩子在旁邊看著他們結合在一塊，崔勝哲哭了，下身頂翹著噴出了白濁，夫勝寬被崔韓率拉過去接吻，然後扶著自己的東西接著插入了崔勝哲。

哥哥鼓勵他大力一點沒有關係，崔勝哲後穴的軟肉因為崔韓率變的血紅，更加緊緻的包裹著夫勝寬，他下意識的挺腰擺動，炙熱的甬道讓他欲罷不能，哥哥又一次哭了，崔韓率把哥哥扶起來，還硬著的地方跟哥哥的貼在一起，他們三個人一起到了那南國天堂。

十七歲的時候夫勝寬已經很習慣被崔家兄弟抱著睡了，他整個人軟軟的，被抱著也不會說哪裡不舒服，晚上偶爾做些新奇的事，崔勝哲囑咐著不可以讓爸爸媽媽知道，他摀著嘴巴偶爾跟崔勝哲換了位子，崔韓率會咬他的手指，就像他自己的壞習慣一樣，崔勝哲則會溫柔的拉開在跟他接吻，他還是喜歡哥哥多一些。

他在早餐桌上提出想要去上學的請求，已經很久沒有見面的爸爸點點頭，讓他跟崔韓率去準備大學當入學考試，如果可以跟崔勝哲考上同一間那更好，他們三個一起去買參考書，夫勝寬在書店裡頭轉圈圈，他第一次到書店來，什麼都覺得新奇，崔勝哲暗了眼神，把弟弟拉回來，他語氣還是那樣的溫柔跟平常沒有不一樣，但夫勝寬總覺得害怕。

「在書店要安靜一些喔，趕快買完我們回家吧。」

最後他沒有能去上學，他覺得自己如果可以去考試的話，肯定可以考上跟崔勝哲還有崔韓率同樣的那件大學。十七歲的尾巴爸爸媽媽帶他和崔韓率出去玩，崔勝哲在大學參加宿營沒能一起，有些可惜，但他還有崔韓率。原本是開心的旅遊，不長眼的大客車攔腰從夫勝寬和爸爸的這一側撞了上來，車子轉了一圈翻滾，撞上了路旁的大石頭，媽媽被擠壓在門板和擋風玻璃之間，夫勝寬失去意識，最終只有他跟崔韓率被救回來。

他哭到不行，不是因為痛，他也不知道為什麼，他很久沒有哭成這樣了，他的腳骨折，手也不能動，躺在病床上除了哭還是哭。崔韓率相較起來傷勢輕的多，多處擦傷跟腳部受傷之外，其他一切安好。夫勝寬多希望離開的是他，他又不姓崔，為什麼要把他救回來。崔勝哲握著他的手在病床邊一語不發，哥哥已經滿二十歲了，法律上的成年人，兩個孩子現在是他的責任了。

他沒有去考大學入學測驗，腦袋裡頭什麼都忘了，他待在房間裡頭玩很久沒碰的小熊和小老虎，後悔著十二歲那年為什麼要牽上崔韓率和崔勝哲的手來到這個家。崔勝哲帶崔韓率去考試，買了夫勝寬喜歡的甜甜圈，他坐在餐桌前問崔韓率考的怎麼樣，對方點點頭說還可以，應該可以跟哥哥一起上學。

「那家裡只剩下我了。」

崔韓率閉上嘴不說話，夫勝寬現在出門得拄著拐杖走路，他變的很消極，幾乎不怎麼說話，崔勝哲拿他沒轍，只能柔聲的勸弟弟明年再去考大學也可以，然後夫勝寬又哭了起來。

夫勝寬是最後一個來到這個家的孩子，也是現在守著這個家的孩子。崔韓率跟崔勝哲去上課的時候他就待在客廳那面大落地窗前等著，發著呆，連飯都不吃，像是一尊洋娃娃，他現在會自己繫蝴蝶結了。

他幾乎沒有生命感，只有在夜晚被崔韓率進入大疼痛時偶爾察覺到自己活著的價值，他會抱著崔勝哲索吻，弄痛哥哥或是讓崔韓率弄痛自己。他不知道崔勝哲跟崔韓率知不知道，但總而言之他不太想活了。但這樣會讓老師哭吧？夫勝寬想起了那位以前對他很好的老師，他出車禍之後那個女人有來看他，幾年不見對方臉上多了皺紋，握著他的手泣不成聲，卻說著還好還好。

「活著就好了。」

崔勝哲即將要畢業了，他找了個可以在家裡的工作，薪水不低，爸爸媽媽留下來的財產其實也不少，高額的保險金給付讓他們其實不工作個三五年也不會餓死。夫勝寬也想找個什麼事來做，他無聊的躺在哥哥肩膀上玩對方衣服下擺的絲帶，崔韓率在對面看書，問夫勝寬要不要試著做手工。

夫勝寬開始做家庭代工，工作是蝴蝶結和一些包裝袋塞進透明袋裡頭，然後封口。無聊的工作但總比等待有趣的多。崔韓率沒課的時候會來幫忙，崔勝哲坐在他們對面工作，屋子裡頭只有他們撕貼紙跟哥哥打字的聲音，倒也是愜意。

十九歲的時候夫勝寬腳已經好很多了，但他其實不想去上學了，跟崔韓率不同年級，他自己一個人很有障礙，他連出去便利商店買東西都得跟別人牽著手去，他不敢想像身邊沒有崔韓率或是崔勝哲的日子，那該有多可怕。

崔韓率的學系要去宿營，跟崔勝哲那時候一樣，哥哥剛好久違的要去公司一趟，便打算開車順路帶崔韓率去學校集合。夫勝寬的眼皮一直跳，明明是一個晴朗的好天氣，氣象預報也說降雨機率只有1%，但夫勝寬還是不放心，他拿著折傘要崔勝哲跟崔韓率帶著，然後小聲的問著他們可不可以不要去。

「我很快就會來了。」  
「我也是只去兩天而已，沒事的勝寬。」

那天下了豪大雨，整個庭院被大雨掩蓋，夫勝寬透過落地窗都要看不見外頭的景色，他又開始哭了起來，低低的哭泣聲被雨給掩蓋，沒有人再握著他的手安慰了。鈴聲突兀的響起，夫勝寬轉頭去看著放在沙發旁小桌上的紅色電話，那是媽媽的浪漫，始終還留著那樣子的話筒，他趴了過去，顫抖著手接起來。

「喂？」

夫勝寬是最後一個來到這個家的孩子，也是唯一一個還留在這個家的孩子。

夫勝寬睜開眼睛，他抱著小熊娃娃坐在育幼中心的角落，他朋友抱著兔子娃娃坐在他的對面。夫勝寬東張西望的讓朋友覺得奇怪，那個角落一樣充滿了玩具、孩子和家長，夫勝寬看見了熟悉的兩個人大人。

「你們好，我是崔勝哲，這是我弟弟崔韓率，我們可以一起玩嗎？」

這次不會再只剩下我一個了。


End file.
